


Back Alley

by Kami_Kaze



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Back Alley Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Night Stands, Porn mostly without plot, RIP that poor nameless tiefling, Sloppy Seconds, Switching, just some twins banging, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Kaze/pseuds/Kami_Kaze
Summary: Efferil meets Wraith on his way home from a one-night stand. Stuff happens.





	Back Alley

“You okay, baby?” His voice was sleepy and muffled, his face half hidden in the pillow, only one eye and a sharp horn visible from under his tangled hair. One of his arms was draped across Efferil, pinning him to the bed, pulling him close. The tiefling’s body heat was suffocating.

“I’m fine,” Efferil muttered, wriggling as the tiefling nuzzled his face into the crook of his slender neck. He couldn’t quite remember the tiefling’s name. Mezoloth? Azzeroth? Efferil sighed. The tiefling had been a decent fuck, sure, but they could’ve just as easily had their fun in the club bathroom and then gone their separate ways. Instead, here they were, at some crackerbox apartment in the wrong part of the Undercity, Efferil trying to figure out where the nearest train station was and how he was going to get dressed and leave without making things awkward. Luckily, the tiefling drifted quickly to sleep, his breathing becoming deep and even, his eyelids fluttering lightly.

The bedsprings groaned as Efferil struggled to free himself from the mess of limbs and tangled bedsheets. The tiefling stirred and mumbled, but remained blissfully asleep. Efferil slipped back into his clothes silently and let himself out, leaving the door unlocked behind him and taking the stairs two at a time, desperate to get down to street level and feel the cool night air on his face. The tiefling’s apartment had been dark and old, leaving a slightly musty smell on Efferil’s clothes and in his hair. 

Leaving the apartment, and his nameless lover, behind him, Efferil set down the abandoned street, trying to determine exactly where he was. The whole thing had been a blur of heat and friction from the club to the cab to the bed. Hopefully there was a train station close by; Efferil hadn’t had the foresight to snag some cash for a cab on his way out. Near the end of the block, a figure leaned up against one of the buildings taking a long drag of a cigarette. He was tall and lean, his lithe frame silhouetted in the dim light from a nearby lamppost. He exhaled, smoke tendrils escaping his lips. He turned to look in Efferil’s direction, then turned back, having acknowledged the existence of the only other person out so late at night. Efferil quickened his pace. Maybe he could point Efferil in the direction of the nearest train station.

“Leaving so soon?” The figure snorted derisively, nodding toward Efferil and flicking his cigarette into the gutter. Efferil shivered. He knew that soft, silky voice from somewhere. “Your friend will be so disappointed.”

As Efferil got close, realization dawned on him. That voice, the lean, muscular body, the slightly upturned nose and delicately pointed ears; Efferil knew him. The two had become acquainted weeks earlier in the dingy bathroom of a dance club. It had been frantic and passionate and then he, Wraith, had simply vanished into the crowd, leaving nothing but a hint of his earthy fragrance on Efferil’s skin. Efferil blushed a deep crimson as their eyes met. Wraith definitely recognized him.

“He’s not my friend,” Efferil said coolly, hoping Wraith couldn’t hear the sight shakiness in his voice. 

Wraith smiled, his pale eyes narrowing. “What exactly is he then? Your latest conquest?”

“Jealous?” Efferil stopped under the lamp post and stood up straight and defiant, his skin almost glowing in the warm light, feeling Wraith’s eyes surveying him. His hair was messy, but tousled in a sexy way, and his skin had the soft flush of someone who had been recently fucked. Wraith bit his bottom lip, smirking.

“Not really,” he lit another cigarette, “I just couldn’t help but notice the show the two of you were putting on on your way in.” Efferil wondered how much Wraith had seen. Had Wraith watched them fucking on full display in front of the tielfing’s open window? Had he seen Efferil on his knees, a cock deep in his throat, gagging and moaning? Had he waited out here just to mock Efferil as he did his walk of shame back home?

“Where’s the train station?” Efferil spat, much louder than he’d meant. He wasn’t sure if he was angry at Wraith’s mocking tone or angry that Wraith had seen him go home with another man and didn’t seem the least bit bothered by it. Wasn’t   
Efferil worth getting jealous over? 

Wraith pointed his cigarette vaguely, his eyes still locked with Efferil’s. “About three blocks that way.” Efferil turned to leave, but Wraith spoke again. “Efferil, right?” he asked, his voice was barely a whisper. Efferil nodded, his delicate form reflected in Wraith’s shining eyes. He licked his lips, tossed the still lit cigarette onto the street, and, faster than Efferil could comprehend, Wraith was on him, spinning him around and pushing him hard into the brick of the building behind him. Their lips collided roughly, gasping as their hands tugged and tore at each other’s clothes. Efferil moaned loudly, his back arching instinctively as Wraith’s slender fingers deftly unfastened his belt, then his jeans, lightly brushing against his now hard cock. Wraith’s lips moved to Efferil’s neck, sucking at the tender flesh and licking along his collarbone.

Efferil thought back to the last encounter he had had with Wraith. Wraith had bent him over and fucked him mercilessly, bringing them both to the edge before pulling out and guiding Efferil’s cock inside him and riding it until they both came. It was the only time Efferil had ever been inside anyone and, although it had never really interested him before, the memory of Wraith’s tight asshole clenching his cock made his whole body ache. 

“Let’s go,” Wraith growled into Efferil’s ear, bringing him back to the present. He pulled Efferil into a nearby alley and continued his assault on Efferil’s soft flesh, biting and licking along his jaw. Efferil’s moans became louder as Wraith’s hand began to work his cock and Efferil wondered if Wraith had been waiting for him to come out of tielfing’s house. Maybe this was his way of teaching Efferil a lesson for being such a wanton slut. 

Wraith left a trail of bites and bruises down Efferil’s neck, marking him as his property, at least for now. He lifted Efferil up, pressing him up against the wall of the alley and began to grind hard against him. Without even thinking, Efferil wrapped his legs around Wraith’s waist and began to buck back, his body screaming for release. Wraith bit down hard on Efferil’s shoulder as they rutted against each other, eliciting a loud curse from Efferil’s parted lips. 

“Fuck me,” Efferil gasped, head tilted back, hands clasped tightly together around the back of Wraith’s neck. “Please.”

“Slut,” Wraith spat. Efferil could feel him grinning as he licked his way back up the other side of his neck and along his jaw. “What’s wrong? Couldn’t he satisfy you?” he teased.

“He doesn’t fuck me like you fuck me,” Efferil murmured. Wraith kissed Efferil deeply, his tongue salty from licking the mixture of high-elf and tiefling sweat from Efferil’s skin. To be honest, Efferil had already forgotten about whats-his-name, the tiefling. Right now, Efferil wanted Wraith. He wanted to feel Wraith inside him, stretching him and using him and fucking him until he begged for mercy. “Please,” Efferil gasped, “Fuck me. Use me. Wreck me. I don’t care, I just want you inside me.” 

The words shocked him as they left his lips. This wasn’t Efferil, not usually. Efferil was cool and calm. He was always in control, picking the man he wanted and letting that man run himself ragged chasing after him until Efferil was satisfied. But Wraith did something to him, something innate and carnal that made his head spin and his whole body burn with longing. Efferil hated the feeling of not being the one in control, but he loved the feeling of Wraith’s hands and mouth on him, marking him, bruising him.

Wraith had put Efferil down and spun him so that he was facing the brick wall. The sound of Wraith undoing his belt queued Efferil to pull his own pants down enough to expose his perky ass. The high-elf moaned into the brick wall as Wraith pushed two wet fingers inside him, curling at the tips to hit the sweet spot inside him. Efferil wondered if his ass was still wet and warm from having been fucked barely an hour earlier, but all thought quickly evaporated as Wraith pressed another finger inside him and began to stroke his prostate gently.

“Talk to me,” Wraith demanded, his voice velvety and quiet next to Efferil’s ear. Efferil whimpered as Wraith withdrew his fingers and cried out as they were quickly replaced with Wraith’s cock, hot and rough inside him, pounding into him, not giving him time to acclimate himself to its considerable size. “Did he fuck you like this? Did he turn you into a quivering, crying mess?” Efferil could picture the wide grin on Wraith’s perfect face as he fucked him, teasing him about the tiefling, whats-his-name.

“No,” Efferil gasped, digging his fingers into the brick for stability, “Not like this.” He bucked back against Wraith’s cock and was delighted by the surprised sound Wraith made, his fingers digging into Efferil’s hips. “Just admit that you’re jealous,” Efferil cooed playfully.

Wraith picked up his pace, slamming into Efferil with a new intensity. He reached around and began to pump Efferil’s cock, matching the pace of his thrusting. “Maybe just a bit.”

“Fuck,” Efferil gasped, his whole body screaming for release. No, he told himself, not yet. He pushed Wraith back and turned to face him. “I knew it,” he smirked. Efferil pulled his pants down a bit farther and pulled himself up onto a nearby crate. Wraith’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly as Efferil began to stroke his own cock. “Jealousy sort of suits you,” he said breathlessly, motioning for Wraith to join him.

The half-elf obliged, removing his jeans and climbing up onto the crate to straddle Efferil. The two moaned in unison as Efferil guided himself to Wraith’s entrance and pushed just the tip of his swollen cock inside. Wraith’s face tightened as he pushed himself down onto Efferil, his tight ass straining to accommodate him. Efferil shifted his hips slightly, Wraith’s eyes widening as he found his sweet spot. Steadying himself on Efferil’s chest, Wraith began to ride Efferil’s cock, slowly at first.

“It’s been weeks,” Wraith moaned, his breathing coming in gasps, “And all I can think about is riding you, feeling you deep inside me.” His pace quickened, head tilted back, chest heaving as he fucked himself on Efferil’s cock while Efferil watched, entranced. “I want to feel you cum,” Wraith moaned loudly, the wet sounds of their skin filling the alley. “I want to cum with you. I want you to fuck me, hard, over and over again until I can’t fucking walk straight.” Wraith was babbling, his eyes glazed, lost in the white hot agony of Efferil inside him. Efferil felt himself getting close and instinctively began pumping Wraith’s cock. Wraith bucked and rutted against him, his cries becoming louder and more animalistic. Efferil wondered if anyone could hear them. He kind of hoped they could. He felt a weird sense of pride in being able to elicit these kinds of desperate sounds from Wraith who was normally so cool and quiet. 

“Fuck,” Efferil cursed as his whole body tensed up. He was close. So close. Wraith pulled himself off of Efferil’s cock and sat back on the crate, disentangling their legs and pulling Efferil up onto his lap. Efferil reached behind himself and positioned Wraith at his sopping wet entrance and sunk down onto his cock. He bucked wildly, Wraith’s fingertips digging into his hips to guide him, leaving bruises on his narrow hip bones.

“I…” Wraith let out a gasp as Efferil’s pace intensified, his tight asshole squeezing Wraith’s throbbing cock. “I’m gonna cum. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Wraith moaned over and over again, his eyes wild, one hand moving to jerk Efferil off as he felt his own release building inside him.

Efferil cried out as he came, the stimulation too much for him to handle. His cock twitched in Wraith’s hand as he shot ropes of hot cum all down Wraith’s font. Wraith kept pumping Efferil’s spent cock, completely lost in the rhythm of Efferil slamming down on him over and over, his ass twitching and squeezing his cock. Seconds later, Wraith followed, painting Efferil’s insides as he came, thrusting up into Efferil’s ass over and over. The two rode out their orgasms together, panting and gasping as they came back down. 

As they dressed in silence, Efferil noticed a sparkle in Wraith’s eyes. “You were waiting for me, weren’t you?” Efferil asked. “You saw me go in with him and you waited for me to come out so you could fuck me.”

Wraith shrugged, adjusting his belt. “Maybe. I couldn’t let him have all the fun. Besides, he clearly didn’t do a satisfactory job or you wouldn’t be out here with me, moaning my name while I fuck you, begging me to fuck you harder and faster, desperate to feel my cock inside you.”

Efferil blushed. “That’s a bit arrogant, don’t you think?”

Wraith lit a cigarette and gave Efferil a quick wave before turning to leave. “Yupp,” he said as he walked away, “But I wasn’t wrong was I?”


End file.
